


Compass

by the_crazyones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crazyones/pseuds/the_crazyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine’s and Momoi’s thoughts about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of sequel to 'The (Love) Struggles of Aomine'.

Aomine had never thought he could be happier than when he finally felt excited to be playing basketball again, until that day his actions reached Satsuki.  
  
Well, honestly, he could do without sounding like an ineloquent gorilla every time he tried asking her out on a  _date_ rather than one of their usual friendly hangouts, but it seemed to make her laugh (“In all my years of knowing you, I’ve never heard you like this, Dai-chan!”) so at least  _that_ was a good thing.  
  
Aomine was simple. He didn’t spend time thinking about relationships, or  _feelings._ (This was probably why it had taken him so long to realise how he felt about Satsuki). The one and only feeling he had been thoroughly certain about was that he loved basketball, because it responded so readily to his touch, his instincts, his actions…his whole  _being_.  
  
And that was why when he’d started feeling bored with basketball, he felt so absent and numb, everything else faded to him. The days just passed him by, grey in colour, barely impressing upon Aomine…and he had such instinctive perception too. Everything just became…mechanical to him.

He didn’t register that Satsuki had been with him that whole time.  
  
When Tetsu defeated him and his world started becoming multicolour again, he started playing basketball with more emotion and fervour than he ever did, even before Teikou. He grew more certain in his skill and utter dominance in the sport, paradoxically because he was sure that Kagami and Tetsu would clash with him every step of the way, with every leap he made in his ability.  
  
But he still felt dissatisfied. The experience without basketball had changed him. He felt like…like he was lacking something. When previously basketball would have been enough, the duration without basketball had made it so that it couldn’t be enough again. When it used to be the constant that inspired feeling within Aomine, the feeling it now evoked within him wasn’t  _complete_.  
  
And that was when he realised he had fallen for Satsuki.  
  
Before, she was just someone who understood his love for basketball. Who cared too much about things that weren’t important (like school…and  _pencils…_ who needs them, sheesh). Who was just there _._  
  
Now, she became someone who was  _there_. She represented the only thing that had seen him through his discovery for basketball, his love for basketball, his boredom with basketball, and the reinvigoration of his basketball. In short, she represented his new “basketball”. But Aomine knew this wasn’t wholly true…because she was  _better_ than basketball. She was his new constant, that inspired feelings within him more complete than basketball ever did.  
  
Because he could trust her more wholly and implicitly than he could basketball, which had already betrayed him once.

But striking the balance between being her ex-childhood friend and current boyfriend, trying to actively transcend beyond the comfortable space that was their best-friend bond into something more, was tricky. It was all too easy to lapse into their comfortable dynamic of her nagging him and him shutting her out like always.  
  
And so, kisses became Aomine’s compass for navigating their messy relationship territory. Because they sure as hell were romantic in nature. The emotions inspired within Aomine by merely kissing Satsuki were-…well.  _Basketball_ didn’t leave him all breathless and giddy (now he understood what the hell that guy character from the  _shojo manga_ was whining on about.).  
  
And she always responded so readily to his kisses, his impulsive actions, his touch…his whole  _being_. Better than basketball ever did before.

All he had to do was go by instinct, and Satsuki would respond so naturally, he marvelled at how well they understood each other, in the fullest sense of the word.  
  
____  
  
Momoi always took care of Dai-chan, that was just a fact.  
  
In contrast to Dai-chan, Momoi thought so much about everything, she could spend a whole night fussing about whether Dai-chan had packed his school bag properly, whether Dai-chan had thought to bring a pencil, and whether _she_ had enough pencils to lend him, should he forget to bring one.  
  
The one thing that brought her peace of mind was basketball. Because she could always be certain about everything. And not just because of the comforting hard facts and data. Paradoxically, it was because she knew that Dai-chan would always bring so much energy and enthusiasm to the sport, she could never predict what he would do next. She found comfort in his passionate, impulsive unpredictability.  
  
She fell for Tetsu-kun because of how different he was from Dai-chan. He was just so reliable, so calm and so thoughtful…so unlike the rash, impulsive Dai-chan. At 13, Momoi thought that  _this_ was what a boy should be, not the Dai-chan she had known all her life, who pulled her hair and set frogs on her.  
  
But if she was truly honest with herself, a big part was also because of how he brought out the fire in Dai-chan’s eyes, in Dai-chan’s  _playing,_  unlike anything she had ever seen before, and she had grown up with the boy! With Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan’s basketball became so beautiful, she could sense Dai-chan changing too, as he started playing erratically not just on his own (he had always played alone), but in tandem with Tetsu-kun, his teammate. And because Momoi could never separate Dai-chan from herself, she fell for Tetsu-kun because he changed Dai-chan for the better.  
  
And so, when they fell apart, Momoi was truly heartbroken. Because although she loved Tetsu-kun, she could never leave Dai-chan, who was not just a best friend, or the person she had known all her life - he was a part of her  _being_. And because she was so interlinked with him, even as she watched him live his life without the vigour she had always identified him with, she could only stay by his side helplessly as she, too, crumbled with him.  
  
As Dai-chan slowly repaired himself thanks to Tetsu-kun and Kagamin, Momoi slowly picked herself up too. She felt like she couldn’t admire Tetsu-kun more - he was just as reliable as he always was, he brought back her Dai-chan! And simultaneously, he brought her back too.  
  
But when Dai-chan kissed her in the classroom, she didn’t feel surprised…it felt natural. She only felt a sense of sincerity emanating from Dai-chan, as though the very act completed his being. It felt like it completed her being too.  
  
Because while she may have truly loved Tetsu-kun before, Dai-chan was so much more than just another person to her. He influenced her thoughts, her actions…he was the person who introduced her to her first love, basketball. He was an inextricable part of her existence.  
  
So while it may be confusing for her to date Dai-chan, because he would never  _just_  be a boyfriend to her (it would be so much easier to return to their normal dynamic…it was safe, it was comfortable), she would always be able to use his kisses as her compass.  
  
Because Dai-chan meant so much more to her, because his kisses were  _his_  impulsive actions, and because she understood  _all_ of him, she would always be able to respond naturally…in the fullest sense of the word.


End file.
